Animals of Farthing Wood: The Tarot Journey
by Kyuubi99
Summary: Takes place after season 3 of Animals of Farthing Wood and Persona 4 Arena (With Golden's events and epilogue added.) Troy McKenzie, a boy with the ability to take to animals, arrives in England with his grandmother after an accident took his parents' lives. The two move in to town located near White Deer Park. There, Troy learns of an ability he never knew of, the Wild Card.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, Kyuubi99 here. This is the introduction to my new crossover between an old British children's show called Animals of Farthing Wood and a Japanese RPG franchise called Persona. First off the first half of the chapter will focus on the Farthing Woods animals and the second half the Persona characters. _I highly recommend you do research on both series or else you WILL NOT know what's going on. _Well here you go, enjoy. **

* * *

**White Deer Park, England: No One's POV**

It was almost two weeks after the defeat Bully's rat army and Plucky was appointed leader. Ever since that day, all of the animals' days have been nothing but peace. Well almost all of the animals anyway. One snake in particular was laying on a rock absorbing the sunlight, depressed. This snake's name was Adder. She was lamenting the loss of her mate, Sinuous. He was the only joy in Adder's life, so when she found his lifeless body she was devastated. Nowadays she would want to be alone like before.

Meanwhile in the foxes' earth, Plucky was talking with his grandparents about being the new leader. "Well Plucky, you need to become more responsibility, so that means you might have to give up some racing time with Dash," Fox explained to his grandson. "I understand," Plucky replied. "Don't worry Plucky. I'm sure you'll make a fine leader," Vixen, Fox's mate, said.

With them were Fox's and Vixen's daughter Charmer and her mate Ranger, a blue fox. Charmer was a few weeks and it was showing with her expanded belly. At this point she was already having mood swings and weird cravings. "If you want Plucky, I can train you on how to fight," Ranger suggested. "Actually that would be rather nice. Thanks," Plucky said to his uncle. "Isn't that sweet of you Ranger," Charmer said snuggling him. "You can go now Plucky. I believe we're done here," Fox exclaimed.

Just then a voice was heard from outside, "Plucky, Plucky." Plucky then recognized it as his hare friend, Dash. "Hey Dash what's up," Plucky asked. "I just wanted to see if you had time to go for another race," Dash stated. "Actually we just got done talking so I can go for one," Plucky said as he and Dash raced against each other. "Awww look at them still in their youth," Fox stated. Fox didn't have as much energy as he used to. "Well at least Plucky's getting used to his role as leader well," Vixen added.

"Oh by the way, have you seen Friendly around?" "Yeah we talked a little. He said he was heading to the stream for a drink. Why," Fox asked. "I wanted to see if he wanted to come talk a little," Vixen said. Friendly was their youngest son. Before he didn't really live up to his name, but after Scarface's death he starred to act a whole lot nicer especially towards Ranger. Before he hated the blue fox mainly because he was worried that Ranger would kill Charmer like his father did to Dreamer, his younger sister, though as time past Friendly began to lighten up and act nice to his brother in law.

In fact one day Friendly went to Charmer's and Ranger's earth to apologize to Ranger for his previous behavior. It surprised everyone as Friendly would openly show his resentment towards him. Ranger accepted his apology and ever since that day they became good friends. Speaking of him, while at the stream Friendly was drink some of the water when he heard a rustling in the trees. When he looked all he saw was a blue blur before it ran off. "My eyes must be playing tricks on me," he stated.

Once he was finished, he walked back to his personal earth when all of a sudden Plucky and Dash ran by him. "Oh hey Uncle Friendly," Plucky said to him. Friendly watched as his nephew and Dash race each other. "He's just like Bold," Friendly said reminiscing about his dead brother. He shook his head and decided to continue to his earth.

Friendly was saddened when he learned his big brother had died, so he visited his body. When he got their he cried a little and headed back to his family.

While he was walking, he spotted Owl and her mate Hollow landing a tree branch. "Oh hello Owl, hello Hollow what brings you two on this fine morning," Friendly asked politely. "Oh we were just flying around when we spotted you and we thought you would like to talk a little," Hollow said. "Oh well how nice of you. How are the owlets coming along," Friendly asked. Owl put her wing on her belly as she was pregnant as well. She should be laying eggs soon. "They're coming along just fine," Owl said cheerfully.

"Okay well I'll see you two later," Friendly said. The owls flew away as the red fox continued to his home. A while later, Friendly had gotten home when he felt like he was being watched. Looking around in the bushes he saw that blue blur again. Looking closer he saw it was a blue vixen, but before he could do anything else she ran away. "What the hell," Friendly said. The only blue fox that was still around was Ranger. "Maybe she's alone," Friendly stated. He then entered his earth, but unknown to him the blue vixen was still watching him. "This should be interesting," she said before leaving.

**Inaba, Japan**

In a quiet town located in rural Japan, a silver haired boy woke up as the sun's rays hit his face. This boy's name was Yu Narukami. "Uhh morning already," he groaned. It was summer vacation so he had no school to go to. He wanted to relax after what he went through the previous week. Last week he and his friends, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Teddie, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, and Naoto Shirogane, had to rescue a robot from the TV world. They met three odd people: Aigis, Mitsuru Kirijo, and Akihiko Sanada. They also had to retrieve the robot whose name was Labrys. She was Aigis' sister who ran away from a lab after she was forced to kill her other sisters.

Yu decided to go to Junes today to meet with his friends and check up on his girlfriend, Marie. After he got done dressing, he heading downstairs to the living room. There he saw his cousin Nanako put breakfast on the table. "Good morning big bro," Nanako said cheerfully. "Dad had to go to work. He said he'll be back this afternoon." "Okay. I'm heading to Junes later, you wanna come," Yu asked her. "Sure," she answered. The two of them proceeded to eat breakfast and headed out once they were done.

Yu and Nanako arrived at Junes and saw Yosuke and Teddie were on their shift. "Oh you guys," Yosuke said to them. "Hi sensei, Hi Nana-chan," Teddie added. "We almost on our break. I called the others to come," Yosuke said. "That's good," Yu told him. A few minutes after Yosuke and Teddie went on break the other's arrived, including Yu's girlfriend Marie. "Hey Yu," Marie told him as she went up against his chest. "Hey Marie," Yu said. Yu both blessed a little as they never really showed their love in public, excepted for when Marie yelled it out while she reporting the weather.

"Well anyway we should think about where we're gonna go for vacation," Yosuke suggested. "Any ideas?" Yu and his friends were thinking of going somewhere for some of their summer vacation. Unfortunately, Nanako couldn't since she had piano practice to worry about. Though she would at least be able to spend time with her dad as Dojima requested a vacation for the remainder of Nanako's vacation. "Well I thinking we could go to Tatsumi Port Island and...," Yukiko wasn't able to finish before everyone objected to that idea. "I don't want to go through the King's Game again," Kanji cringed at the memories of Teddie's lips meeting his. "Plus I pretty sure you guys are going to get drunk again somehow," Chie added.

"Goodness I didn't mean like that. I thought we could see how Labrys and the others are doing," Yukiko retorted. "And you should know I want to forget about that as much as the rest of you guys." "Actually Kirijo-san called me up this morning and told me that Labrys would be coming to Inaba for a while," Naoto interrupted. "Really why," Chie asked. "She said that she wanted Labrys to have a vacation, mainly to relax from all she's been through. "Well that makes," Yosuke added. "Hey maybe she can come with us on our vacation." "Actually that sounds like a good idea," Yu said. "But we still don't where we're going."

Just then Yu's cell phone rang and he saw it was Margaret. "Hello Narukami," she greeted. "Oh hey Margaret. Is something the matter," Yu asked. "Well Igor and I wanted to talk to you and Marie. Come to the Velvet Room," Margaret requested. She then off the phone. "Why did Margaret want," Marie asked. "She wants you and me to go to the Velvet Room," Yu told her. "Okayy," she said as the two of them left for the entrance to the Velvet Room in the South part of the Shopping District.

They arrived right in front of the blue door as they entered it. "Ladies first," Yu told Marie. "Why thank you good sir," Marie chuckled. They both entered the door and then a white light engulfed both of them. When they opened their eyes, they saw Margaret and Igor sitting on the opposite side of the limousine. "Welcome to the Velvet Room," Igor said. "It is nice to see you again Marie." "You too Igor," Marie responded.

"We have called you two here for a serious matter," Margaret stated. "It concerns a young boy by the name of Troy McKenzie." Margaret then pulled out her Compendium and showed a picture of a young boy. "Troy is 15 years old and lives with his grandmother." Troy seemed to be of Latino nationality due to his tan skin **(I don't mean to be racist, though I'm Hispanic as well.)**

"He seems to have a very special ability," Margaret said. "What do you mean by that," Yu asked. "He seems to be able to communicate with animals perfectly," she answered. "Wait are you serious," Yu questioned. "Yes. It seems he's able to talk to any animals and they understand him perfectly," Margaret told them.

"Wait aside from his unique power, why is this Troy so important," Marie asked. "Well it seems this child secretly possess the power of the Wild Card. Like you Narukami," Margaret answered. Both Yu and Marie gasped when they heard he could summon multiple personas as well. "We believe it is best if you two and your friends go help Try with his power," Margaret requested.

"Of course. Is he going to transfer to Japan soon," Yu said assuming that Troy would be coming Japan as a transfer student. "Well he is a transfer student, but to here," Margaret said. Yu and Marie were a bit worried at what Margaret said. "You see he's transferring... to England." Yu and Marie gasped even louder than before. How were their friends and them supposed to help a student who was almost on the opposite side of the earth. "Now before you question as to how you'll help Troy, these will be of service," suddenly 10 airplane tickets appeared on the table. "I was able to buy ten tickets," Margaret stated. "If I recall you and your friends were talking about going on vacation and from what I've heard England is a beautiful place to go to."

Yu and Marie realized that they could help this Troy kid and they could probably still relax. "Sure, we'll tell the others about it," Yu said. "Good, oh and it's vital if that girl Labrys comes," Igor said. "Of course," Yu said. With that him and Marie grabbed the tickets and left the Velvet Room "Till we met again Narukami and Marie." When they got outside, Marie and you headed to Junes to talk to the others. When they arrived, Yu saw that Nanako wasn't there. "Hey where's Nanako," Yu asked. "Oh Dojima-san came by and said he was done with work early," Yosuke answered. "He and Nanako left for home." Yu sighed as he was relieved that Nanako was okay.

"By the way Margaret gave us these," Marie said putting the tickets on the table. "Wait are those actual plane tickets," Yosuke asked just in case they were fake. "Yeah they're real," Yu told him. "Wow where are these for," Chie asked as well. "England," Marie said. "Sweet, I always wanted to there. I heard they have magnificent babes there," Yosuke said perverted-like. Everyone rolled their eyes at Yosuke's comment. "Yosuke if you get arrested their don't expect us to bail you out," Chie's comment had fallen on deaf ears as Yosuke was in his own world at that moment.

Meanwhile everyone else was talking about this Troy kid. "So that kid can actually talk to animals," Kanji questioned. "Well according to Margaret he can," Marie replied. "That's actually cool," Rise said. "Supposedly we need to go to England to help him out," Yu said. "Margaret also said it was important that Labrys came with us. Do you know when she's coming Naoto?" "Well Kirijo-san told me she should be in Inaba by tomorrow morning," Naoto replied. "Awesome, so we'll leave for England in 2-3 days," Yu said. Later everyone left for home as they prepared for the arrival of their robotic comrade and their trip for England.

* * *

**Ok so that was the prologue for this story. The next chapter will focus on our main protagonist Troy and his grandmother arriving in England. I apologize in advance if the plot seems slow for the first few chapters. I'm not used to the crossover genre. Tell me in the reviews how you liked the prologue and I'll try to upload a chapter around next week. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this first chapter will introduce our protagonist, Troy McKenzie, and his grandmother, Rosie and it'll focus more on Whisper and her guilt. I apologize if the exposition here seems rushed and too long. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Saint Thomas Airport: Early Morning**

"Flight 34 now arriving," the speakers announced as a plane had arrived in the airport. A few minutes later the passengers grabbed their luggage and exited the plane. Among these individuals were a Latino teenager and an elderly Japanese woman. They walked through the gates as the teen was carrying some bags. "Troy honey, are you sure you carry all the luggage," the old women told the boy named Troy. "It's alright Grandma Rosie, I can handle it," Troy told his grandmother. If you were to see these two next to each other, you'd swear the only thing they had in common was their nose shape and size.

Rosie Suzaku was Troy's maternal grandmother. She was born in Edo, Japan, but moved to America when she was 4 years old. When she grew up, she meet a guy named Dan Colt. They married and had only one child, a girl whom they named after Susanoo's wife, Kushinadahime or Kushi for short. Once Kushi went to college, she eventually married an old childhood friend, Collins McKenzie. They later had only one child, Troy. Unfortunately when Troy was 6, his parents were killed in a car accident on their way to a party. Rosie and Dan eventually took care Troy after that.

Last year, Dan passed away because of a stroke. This left Rosie and her grandson alone with each other. Conveniently though, both Dan and Troy's parents had huge amounts of money in their inheritance. The two of them had enough money to probably live like wealthy people, but they decided to live the same lifestyle since they didn't want to spend all of it. They found that it would help when it came to buying necessitates like clothes, groceries Troy's college fund and etc. Rosie supposed that since she couldn't work, it would be best to save as much money as she could for Troy's sake. Though Troy did get a job tutoring younger kids that didn't cut into his own studying time.

Speaking of school, Troy's high school told him once the grades were closed that his state test score and grade point average the highest in the school. A week after he receiving the wonderful news, a letter was sent to Troy's house saying that he was accepted to a well-known school in England called Golden Stag High. It's test scores were really amazing and it had a lot of extracurricular activities that would help Troy get into college. The letter also said that there would be a man driving them there and they would be living in a nice house that the school would be paying for.

When Troy and Grandma Rosie discussed the matter, Troy said that he wouldn't mind moving to England as it would probably take his minds off the tragedies that happened to him during the past few years. Rosie decided that it may be a good idea for Troy to leave place that now only harbored tragic memories. A few weeks later, they bought the airplane tickets and unpacked for their new home.

Troy thought it maybe best if he didn't utilize his "power". One may wonder what Troy meant by power, but only his grandmother knew. This ability was to be able to talk to animals perfectly. Back when he was little he had found this out when one day while shopping with his parents he heard a female voice weakly saying, "Help me." He followed the voice and found it was a cat who had a broken leg. He was in shock at first at this discovery, then his parents found him and saw the cat as well. They took her to vet nearby and when Troy's parents went to see the veterinarian, the feline thanked him for saving her. He realized that what he had was a gift.

After that day he decided to keep this power a secret from his parents as they would a.) not believe or b.) think he's crazy. Then one day he decided to tell his grandparents and see if they believed him. At first they didn't but he then showed them proof when he talked to some pigeons. His grandparents to see that when Troy asked the birds to fly towards his grandparents, they complied and landed in front of them without hesitation. Kushi and Dan were amazed at Troy's special ability. Troy only told his grandparents and no one else, not even his mom and dad. Tragically they would never know about it much to Troy's sadness.

Now back to the present, Troy and Rosie were looking for their chauffeur. "Do you see anyone, Troy honey," Rosie asked her grandson. "No I don't see any... wait there he is," Troy exclaimed pointing at a man with sign saying "Troy McKenzie and Rosie Colin". The two of them saw that the man was wearing a blue outfit like for an elevator attendant and he had silver hair and yellow eyes. We walked towards him as he spotted us, "Oh you must Troy and his grandmother Rosie." The man spoke with an elegant and confident voice. "I will be your chauffeur, Theodore," He said.

"Would you like some help with your luggage?" "Oh sure. Thanks," Troy said as he gave Theodore the suitcases one by one. After he finished, Theodore helped Rosie into the limousine. Once Troy was inside and Theodore started the car, they headed out to the house the school was paying for. During the drive. Troy decided to try to start a conversation with him. "So Mr. Theodore, how long you've been working for the school," Troy asked him. "Actually today's my first day," he replied. "Ahh. So you're assigned by the school to like drive students there," Troy asked again. "I'm what they call the bus driver," Theodore said. "Cool," Troy commented.

After about twenty minutes, the limousine passed by a forest as a fox came out a bush as it looked at the vehicle. "Sir, where are we," Rosie asked. "This here forest is White Deer Park," Theodore answered. "In fact your house is close to there." Troy continued look at the fox as it what back into the forest. He wondered if he would use his communication ability. Deciding that he didn't want to think about it as it brought back memories about his family, he looked at the front window as he examined the scenery of England.

The limousine had finally arrived at the house Troy and Rosie would be staying at. It was an average home with some golden linings on it. "Here we are. Let me out help you two out," Theodore said as he helped Rosie out of the car and assisted in loading their cases in the house. After they were done with everything and Troy and Rosie thanked him Theodore headed back to the limousine, but before he went inside he told Troy something, "You know Troy, a boy like you might enjoying hanging out in White Deer Park. There are a lot of animals to see." He then drove into the road and vanished.

Troy was confused as to why Theodore would say that to him. He shrugged it off as he went inside to help his grandmother unpack everything. They had found the place had two bathrooms, each having its own bath tub and shower, three bedrooms, a well-painted kitchen, an attic and a basement. Troy asked if his grandma needed help, but she declined as she could handle it. Troy proceeded to the room that he was going to have and was shocked to find it was surprisingly big. He put his stuff on the shelves in the wall and looked at the huge wide screen TV that was in there.

"Wow. Wonder it it gets good channels," he said as he turned it on. He was amazed at the graphics of the screen. He muted the TV as he looked at the bed. By examination, it was a full size bed and it seemed to be fairly new. "This place is pretty great," Troy walked over to the window and looked at White Deer Park. _"Probably not gonna go there anyways,"_ Troy thought to himself. Troy went onto his bed and snuggled on it softness as he flipped the channels. He decided later he might help his grandma cook later in the afternoon. "I just hope things go well," Troy said as he began to watch Spike's Deadliest Warriors.

**White Deer Park: High Noon**

Whisper was walking around for a bit she saw Plucky and he said, "Oh you there you mum. I wanted to see if you wanted to come to the pond for a drink?" "Oh sure son," The two of them departed for the pond.

Whisper then looked at her son and her face suddenly bore a depressed expression. She had began to reminisce about her dead mate Bold. When she first met him, she only loved him because he was the son of the great Fox. Eventually they went back to White Deer Park for the sake of their unborn cubs. By that time. she had begun Bold then ran off to die somewhere. When she told his family about this, Whisper asked that she not go as Bold would have cursed her presence there. When Fox and Vixen returned they had told her that Bold had passed away. Whisper was terribly sadden by this and would have to bare the guilt of causing Bold's death.

Later that spring, she had given to four cubs, two male and two female, with the two girls and one of the boys looking like Bold. The other male looked like herself. Unfortunately though minutes after their birth, the three cubs had died suddenly. Whisper was distraught at the death of her young cubs. Though she looked at the only surviving cub as it gleefully suckled for her milk. She decided to call him Plucky as he was what made her life worth living. Every time Plucky about his father, Whisper would tearfully say that he was a really brave fox.

She had finally told him about how he had used Bold and how she started to grow feelings for him when it was too late. Plucky was shocked at first and then disappointed at his mom, but he realized that she had at least seen the error of her ways. Whisper had also told Plucky about his three siblings that died at a young age. Whisper had said that it was most likely penance for what she did to Bold. Eventually, Plucky decided that he would try not to mention his father in front of his mother as it would stir up bad memories.

Whisper then snapped back to reality as she saw that they had arrived at the pond. There they saw Dash. Cleo, Fido and Spike in the water."Here we are. Are you going to come in," Plucky asked. "Oh I'll just watch you and friends play," Whisper answered as Plucky greeted his friends as he jumped in the water. Whisper looked at her son as she was proud that he had was chosen by Fox to be the new leader. She decided to rest her eyes and fell asleep, blissfully unaware of the black hooded figure that was watching. "Well this should be nice," it said with a threatening voice before vanishing out of thin air.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 1 of my story. I apologize if the pacing is too slow as I'm new to the crossover genre. It seems that Troy and his grandmother have arrived in England, as will the Persona characters the next chapter. I wanted to detail Whisper's guilt of causing Bold's death as a lot of fans hate her for it. So I'll try to see if I can make fans who hated her like her in this story. Well cya later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody. Today's chapter will focus on Labrys' arrival in Inaba and will focus on the AOFW characters, more specially on Friendly and a newcomer. Well Enjoy.**

* * *

**Inaba: Mid morning**

Yu Narukami had finished getting dressed for the day. He was going to head to Junes like yesterday to meet up with everyone. Today was the day Labrys would be coming to Inaba. She was going to be told about their plan to head to England to help Troy. He had just left his house as he went to see when Labrys would arrive today. When he got there, everyone else was already there. "Oh hey Yu," Yosuke said to him. "Sup guys. Any word on when Labrys will arrive today?" "Kirijo-senpai said she would be arriving later in the morning," Naoto answered. "Awesome. We'll just tell her about our plans to England and we can prepare to leave," Yu said.

The group talked about various things about their trip to England, including a place to stay, currency exchange, what they'll do their for fun, and in Yosuke's and Teddie's case, the girls there. Later that morning, Naoto received a call from Mitsuru concerning the location of Labrys' arrival. "The limousine will be at the Moel Gas Station in a few minutes," Naoto said after hanging up her phone. "Yeah Labby-chan's gonna be here soon," Teddie said gleefully as he dashed to the gas station in the south part of the shopping district. "Come on, we can't have Labrys' welcoming party be Teddie," Yosuke shuddered as everyone else followed Teddie.

When the group arrived they saw Teddie waiting excitingly for the limousine Labrys was in. They had waited for about six minutes when a black limousine had parked in front of the gas station. A door had opened revealing Mitsuru and Labrys inside. "Hello everyone," Mitsuru said. The two women had gotten out of the vehicle when Teddie ran towards Labrys saying, "Labby-chan you've arrived." Teddie gave you a bear hug as Labyrs embraced the warm welcome, "Ot's good to see you too Ted." "Hey you guys," she said to the others. "Hey Labrys. It's great to see you again," Yukiko said. "Yeah me too," Chie followed. Once all the greetings were done with, Mitsuru entered the limousine and headed back to Tatsumi Port Island.

After that, the group told Labrys about their upcoming trip to England. "So you guys already have the tickets," Labrys asked. "Yeah, we'll leave around tomorrow night," Yu answered. With Labrys now knowing what was going on, everyone went back to Junes to further more discuss the plan. Yu and Marie told Labrys about why they were heading to England and who Troy McKenzie was. "I never knew a human was able to talk to animals," Labrys stated. "I guess me and this Troy kid have something in common." "Wait Labrys you can talk to animals," Rise asked. "Yeah, it's because of the Plume of Dusk I have." "Wow that's amazing," Kanji added.

Later that afternoon, everyone separated to pack for tomorrow. "Wait where will Labby-chan stay at," Teddie questioned. "Don't worry Teddie, Labrys will stay with me," Naoto answered. "My grandfather said it was fine." With Teddie at ease, the group separated as Yu went back tot he Dojima's residence. When he got home he saw Nanako watching TV and Dojima reading the newspaper. "Welcome home big bro," Nanako said hugging Yu. "Hey Yu. When you and your friends leaving," Dojima asked. "Tomorrow night," Narukami answered. "Wait you're leaving that soon," Nanako sadly. "Yeah, but don't worry I'll only be there for eleven days." "Oh ok. Hey maybe tomorrow can we all go to Junes?" "Sure honey," Dojima said cheering Nanako up. "I'm gonna start packing for tomorrow," Narukami said as he went upstairs to his room and put some of stuff in his bag. When he saw the Bead Ring Nanako gave him for scoring the highest on his test, he put it on his finger as he continued packing for the next night's trip.

* * *

**England, The McKenzie's Residence: Afternoon**

Troy was starting to get bored as he was reading one of his H.P. Lovecrafts novels. He decided to put the book down and watch some TV. Troy surfed thorugh some channels when he saw a documentary about he Blue Foxes of White Deer Park. It talked about how a bunch of silver foxes were dropped in the park during World War II for some project as over the decades their fur color changed to blue. Troy looked outside and stared at White Deer Park for a minute. "Aww the hell," he said as he put his shoes on and went downstairs. "Umm grandma I'm gonna go to that park our driver talked about," Troy yelled. "Okay just try not to be there after sunset," Rosie answered. After he exited the house, Troy headed to the trees as he walked into the forest.

_I have to admit, the scenery here is pretty damn awesome. _Troy continued to walk around when he started to hear some voices from a distance, "Do you need me to get you anything Charmer dear?" Troy looked around and saw two red foxes away from him. "It's alright mum I'm fine. Ranger's the one that's supposed to be the worry wort." The two vixens continued to laugh at Charmer's joke as Troy decided to walk away before they spotted him. He looked at the ground and picked up all the twigs that were there. _Don't want to milk the cliche. _Walking away slowly, Troy headed to another part of the forest.

As he walked around, Troy spotted a pond in a field. Since it was really hot today and with the sun beaming on him, Troy decided to splash some water on his face quickly. Once he finished doing so however he heard talking behind me. "What should we do father?" "I don't know Friendly. Let's just see what he does next and hope he isn't some kind of poacher." The two foxes were obviously Friendly and Fox. _Oh crap. You know in retrospect it wasn't really a good idea to go to a pond, in a field, in broad daylight. _

Troy knew he could either try to talk to them or run and have them chase him. He chose the former and attempted to talk to them. "Look I'm not a poacher," Troy said. Fox and Friendly were shocked by the kid's response being direct to what Fox said and also by the way Troy talked. "W-wait you can understand us," Friendly asked flustered. "Yes. It's something I've had for a long time," Troy said. Friendly and Fox looked at each other as they didn't know what to do. Ultimately, they decided to let Troy go. "Okay I guess you're a kind human by the looks of it," Fox said as Troy walked back to the entrance. _That was a close one._ Troy thought as he heard the two female voices from earlier call Fox and Friendly, but he was out of earshot when they were talking.

"Fox who was that," Vixen asked. "I don't know Vixen, but that boy was able to understand us and talk to us," Fox said. "WHAT," Vixen and Charmer yelled. "Friendly is this true," Vixen asked. "Yes mother," Friendly admitted. "How can that be," Charmer questioned. "I can't believe it either. We should Plucky and the other animals about it as well," Fox deduced. With that the fox family headed to find Plucky and warn the other animals about Troy.

Meanwhile, Troy had returned at the house as his grandma entered the living room he slumped. "You're early Troy. Did something happen?" "Two foxes caught me and I had to reveal my ability to them." "Well that doesn't seem like a bad thing." "I know it's just, talking to animals reminds me of Mom and Dad," Troy said with great despair. "Oh honey come here," Rosie said as she hugged her grandson. **(Traumerei/Reverie form Persona 4 starts to play) **"I know that your parents would've wanted you to use this gift as they watch from Heaven." Troy broke away from the hug and headed upstairs. "I'm gonna take a nap," Troy said as he disappeared. "My poor grandson," Rosie said to herself as she went to her own room. In his room, Troy looked at a picture of his parents and grandparents from when he was young. "*sigh* Why the hell does stuff like this happen to me," was all Troy said before he closed his eyes and went to sleep. **(****Music ends and the scene transitions)**

Back at White Deer Park, at Fox's and Vixen's earth were the rest animals concerned about this Troy kid. "Is this true," Measly asked. "Yes he was able to understand me and Friendly here," Fox answered. "Sounds like a lot of rubbish to me," Weasel said. "I apologize Fox but I'm with Weasel here. It doesn't seem possible for a human to understand us," Owl exclaimed. "I know it sounds far-fetched everyone but it's true," Friendly said. "Even if it'ssss true, how do we know we can trussst thisss kid," Adder questioned. "Well Adder we can only hope he isn't some poacher like he said," Fox said. "Yes this boy does sound kind," Hurkel said. "Wouldn't you agree Mossy?" "I guess so," Mossy said with a squeaky voice. "Of coursssse you'd assssume he'ssss kind, I bet if you met Sssscarfaccce, you'd want to be friendsss with him," Adder said as she exited the earth. Hurkel was taken back by Adder's insult as he hung his head in sadness

"Umm Plucky matey, what do you think we should do," Toad asked. "Ummm well, I guess like grandfather said, we can only hope this Troy kid is harmless," he said. With that, everyone except for the foxes and Dash left. "I can't believe there's a human who can actually talk to us," Ranger said. "Maybe we can try and talk to him if he comes back," Charmer suggested. "Fox, Friendly did you guys remember anything about his kid," Whisper asked. "Well the fur on his head was black like Hurkel's and Shadow's, but what was also strange about him was how he talked. It was weird," Friendly said. "I guess we can have some animals look at the entrances and see if we spot this boy," Vixen said.

All of a sudden Whistler crashed on the ground, while Speedy landed near him. "Whistler, Speedy? What are you guys doing here," Fox asked. "Fox it's urgent," Whistler said. "And it concerns Ranger," Speedy said pointing to Ranger. "It's your mother, Lady Blue. We saw her being carried by another blue vixen. She looked injured"

**(Who's there from Persona 4 plays.)**

At that moment everyone froze with shock, especially Ranger. "They're by the entrance to the Blue Foxes' territory," Whistler said. The two herons flew to rear Lady Blue and the other vixen. Ranger immediately dashed after Whistler and Speedy. "Ranger," Charmer yelled after her mate. "Okay Plucky, Friendly, Vixen come with me after Ranger," Fox stated. "Dash, Charmer, Whisper stay here." "But father what about Ranger? He's my mate." "Everything will be alright Charmer. Just stay here. Remembering you're carrying cubs," Vixen said to her daughter. The four red foxes left to go after Ranger.

After countless minutes of running, Fox and the other saw Ranger and the two herons in the sky. They also spotted Lady Blue and the mysterious vixen. Ranger stopped as he saw his mother being carried by the vixen as Speedy and Whistler were on a tree branch. "Mother," he whispered to himself. "Ranger!," Fox, Vixen, Friendly and Plucky yelled as he turned around. "What are you doing here," Ranger asked. "This concerns us all son. Plus Charmer is worried about you," Fox said.

"It seems you came dear son as well as the red foxes," everyone's focus turned to Lady Blue as she spoke with pain in her voice. "What are you doing here Lady Blue," Vixen asked with a slight hint of venom in her tone. "Ahh Vixen it seems time hasn't treated you or your mate well," Lady Blue spatted back. Vixen did her best to hold back a growl. "Mother what are you doing here and what happened to you," Ranger asked. "Well it seems that my scuffle with Vixen all those years ago has left me unable to hunt properly, so I was injured a few weeks ago by a lousing crow. As for my purpose being here I was hoping on a possible treaty between the blue and red foxes," Lady Blue stated. "This here is my niece, Russet." "Russet," Ranger said as he almost didn't recognized his cousin. "Oh told tell me Ranger you forgot about your own family," Lady Blue said with pretended sadness.

"Ahh so you must the new leader, Plucky," Lady Blue asked. "Yes. My father was Bold," Plucky answered. "Oh you mean that too dumb to live son you chased out of here Fox," Lady Blue said with a sadistic-like tone. Fox was really trying to stop himself from killing the blue vixen in front of him for insulting his deceased son. "Quit stalling Lady Blue and tell us what the hell you want," Fox said with an impatient tone. "Temper temper. I was thinking that maybe my niece here could marry that son of yours Friendly," Lady Blue said. Everyone, especially Friendly, were shocked at her statement. While Friendly was friends with Ranger, he didn't trust his family at all. Though he always kept it to himself. "You want me to marry her," Friendly said. "What do you think Russet," Lady Blue asked her niece. "I guess he seems at least decent," Russet said with a droopy tone. " If you desire peace between the two families, then these shall be engaged."

Friendly couldn't believe he had to marry a blue fox he never even knew. Of course, he knew that his marriage with Russet could lead to peace. Friendly knew he had to put his distrust for blue foxes aside for the sake of everyone at White Deer Park. _Forgive me Dreamer. _"I'll do it," Friendly announced boldly. His family were shocked when they heard those words come out of his mouth. "Friendly, you don't have to do this son," Fox said. "It's alright father. It's for the good of the others," Friendly said as Lady Blue nodded. "Then it's official, my niece shall marry your son," she exclaimed to Fox and Vixen.

Lady Blue to say with false glee, "Oh isn't just lovely?" Friendly sighed heavily realizing what he put himself into. "Friendly," Vixen said. "It's alright mum. I'm doing it for peace," Friendly said trying to reassure his family, and himself. "Russet will be staying at your earth, Friendly. It would be a nice way for you two to bond with each other." "Sure," was all Friendly said as Lady Blue returned to the Blue Foxes' territory with a limp.

Everyone just stared at Russet as she muttered, 'What the hell are you people looking at?" _It would be a great way to describe it._ Vixen thought. She felt awful that her only living son had to be pulled into this mess. "Well I guess we should back now," Friendly said with a fake smile. "Okay son," Fox said with concern. Everyone walked back while, Speedy and Whistler flew above them. When the animals got back, Russet said, "I wish to take a nap now." Or more like demanded. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later then," Friendly said as he walked away with his fiancée.

Everyone looked at him with sadness as he was forced into a marriage. "This is my fault," Plucky lamented at his failure at trying to negotiate. "If I had said something or volunteered to take Friendly's place he wouldn't be in that situation." "Don't be hard on yourself Plucky. I don't think you would last with a mate like that," Fox said. "Come on we'll tell the others at the earth and everyone else later. Whistler, Speedy. Do you two mind heading to Friendly's den and see how Russet treats him?" "No problem Fox. We'll make sure that vixen is in check," Speedy said quickly. The two herons flew off to Friendly's earth. Fox and his family went back to his and Vixen's den to tell Charmer, Dash and Whisper about what happened. All Fox could hope was that Friendly could manage the blue vixen. _First the encounter with Troy and now this. Well this is one hell of a day I tell._

* * *

**So that was Chapter 2. It seems that Troy has met with Friendly and Fox and Friendly is now in an arranged marriage with Lady Blue's niece. For those that only know AOFW through the TV series, Russet was Ranger's cousin, but she was cut out of the show for some reason. Also I wanted to apologize for putting too much emphasize on Adder's hiss if I did. I hope you enjoyed the chapter today and I'll cya guys later. For the fans of my Balto fanfic, I'll be working on that next, so stay tuned.**

**P.S. I wanted tell you guys about Foxfan1992. He's a good friend of mine on Deviantart. Check him out he has some cute stories. He's also has an account on , his stories there (Though unfinshed) are really good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Today's chapter will be a special one. It'll only focus on Troy and the White Deer Park animals. Enjoy.**

* * *

Saying that Friendly was in a bad mood would be an understatement. Not only did he have to marry a vixen he didn't even know, she was the niece of Lady Blue. Friendly knew that he had to go through the marriage for the sake of peace for White Deer Park. Russet pretty much showed she was going to be a pushy, abusive wife who'll always control her husband. _Just like Weasel... oh dear god no!_

Friendly and Russet were walking to Friendly's earth on the demand of his mate. Looking at the sky, Friendly saw Whistler and Speedy were flying over them. _Father probably asked them to look over me. _Russet didn't seem to notice them as she only looked forward on, averting her eyes on her fiancé. Her expression pretty much said, "I don't give a damn about you or anyone else."

After awhile, Friendly and Russet had arrived at his den. _Thank god._ Russet entered inside first as she examined her new residence. "Hmph, not really a good den but I guess it's at least barely decent," Russet smugly said. Friendly was really controlling the urge to run from this she-demon or attack her. Granted that last one sounded awful, but could blame Friendly at all.

At that moment, there was a growl inside the den. Though to Friendly's surprise. it was from his mouth nut from Russet's stomach. "I'm famished, go get me some food chop chop," Russet harshly demanded. Friendly grumbled some... colorful words under his breath, luckily Russet didn't hear. Friendly went outside and hunted for some food in the forest.

Whistler and Speedy landed in front of him in order to see if he was fine. They were both relieved to hear that Russet didn't kick him out. "If you want we could look for some prey," Whistler suggested. "Really? That would be really helpful," Friendly said with appreciation. With that, Friendly and the two herons left for some food.

Speedy was able to spot a group of 12 mice (none of which were Bully or his minions). "There they. Right near the river," Speedy exclaimed. Friendly ran to the river and found the mice. He successfully killed all of them with the help of the birds swooping down on the rodents as he put the bodies on his back. "Thanks you two," Friendly said to Whistler and Speedy.

The three went back to Friendly's den. When they arrived, they heard growling inside suggesting Russet was really hungry. "You can go now if you please. I don't think Russet will like to see you two spying on us," Friendly said. "Fair enough. We'll see you two later," The avian couple flew away from Friendly's earth. He went inside and was greeted with a rather rude and ungrateful comment, "It seems you actually were able hunt. Even if you needed help."

Friendly hated the fact that he had to be married to this aqua colored witch. He put the mice on the ground as Russet walked over to them and chowed down them. Friendly was left wide eyed when Russet ate all of them She let out a burp as she when to the back of the earth and laid down. "I'll be going to sleep now. Don't disturb me," she stated. _I guess we can add lack of manners on to the list, if it weren't already obvious._

Russet began to snore as Friendly looked at her with dismay, "You're doing this for the good of everyone Friendly." Friendly knew he would be telling this to himself for the rest of his life. Realizing he was exhausted as well, Friendly went to a corner away from Russet and closed his eyes and went to sleep

?

**(Poem for Everyone's Soul plays)**

When he opened his eyes, Friendly found himself not in his earth, but in a strange blue location. "Great, as if I didn't get enough of blue already," Friendly said with frustration. He looked around and was somewhat fascinated by this area. He noticed a small table in the middle and realized he was sitting on something soft.

Then out of nowhere, two humans appears. The one in the middle was the most odd mainly due to his really long nose. Friendly thought it might have been some kind of beak The one on the right had long, blond hair and a weird attire. "Welcome to the Velvet Room," the long nosed man said. "My name is Igor and this is my assist Margaret." "It is a pleasure," Margaret said. "Friendly's your name isn't it?

Friendly was shocked when Margaret knew his name. "Y-yes it is. Is this a dream?" "Not exactly. You see Friendly this place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter," Igor answered. Friendly didn't know what he meant by that. "Why am I here," Friendly asked.

He didn't know what this place was or why he was there. "You and another individual have the ability that only a selective few have, the Wild Card," Igor announced. "You, my boy, have the honor of being the first animal to be a guest here." "First animal?," Friendly questioned. "Wait, what another individual? Who?" "Ahhh let me introduce the two of you," Igor said as he snapped his fingers.

At that moment, a familiar human appeared besides Friendly. "Wait it's," it was Troy McKenzie. "Huh where am I," Troy said as he looked around and saw Friendly. "Hey you're one of those foxes I saw earlier today. Wait what is this place?" "Ahh you see Troy, this is the Velvet Room," Igor stated. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter."

Troy at that moment was shocked at Igor's long nose, though he decided not to say anything to prevent any trouble to occur. "Wait why are we here," Troy asked. "As Igor explained to Friendly here, you both have the ability of the Wild Card," Margaret explained. Huh what's that," Troy asked with a confused face. "Let us show you," Igor said.

A card then appeared in front of Friendly and Troy. The front had a rectangular with black diamonds in the middle and a golden frame. While the back had a blue mask design. "This here will be an important key in the journey you two will face together," Igor said. "Wait, journey?" Troy and Friendly were confused as to what Igor meant by journey. "You two shall learn soon enough," Igor answered. "Also, a previous guest here shall arrive in a few days guide you two. Now you two shall head back now."

"This guest's name is Yu Narukami. Also it would be best if you two meet with each other later today," Margaret explained. "And Troy, try to introduce yourself to the animals in White Deer Park. It's imperative that you do." Troy and Friendly were still confused as to what Igor meant. "The next time you two come here, it shall be of your own accord," Igor said. "Until we meet again." At that moment Friendly and Troy began to awaken.

**Back in the Real World**

Friendly woke up and found himself back in his earth. He looked around and saw Russet still sleeping. "I need see that Troy kid now," Friendly said. He went outside and hoped to see someone he know come by to look after Russet and tell her he needed to go somewhere. Friendly knew that if he just left, Russet would assume that he went cold feet on her and go tell Lady Blue.

As if God heard his prayer, Fox and Vixen were heading towards his den. "Mother, father," Friendly said as he walked towards them. "Hello son. We wanted to see how everything was," Fox said. "Is Russet treating you with respect," Vixen asked. "Well a lot more than I expected," Friendly answered. "Son look, I'm sorry you had to be roped into this," Fox apologized. "It's alright father. Actually I needed to go somewhere important," Friendly said. "Do you two mind telling her I left for somewhere when she wakes up?"

Fox and Vixen were confused as to where Friendly needed to go. "Ok," Vixen said with slight confusion. "Thanks, you are the best," Friendly said hugging his parents before running to the pond he and his father met Troy.

Meanwhile Troy went downstairs to tell his grandmother that he was heading to White Deer Park again. She was confused at first, but decided not to question it as she assumed he might want to give the park a second chance. That or he left something there.

Troy went into the entrance as he walked through the forest. When he arrived at the pond where he met the two foxes, he saw Friendly sitting there. "Ummm Friendly," Troy said. "Oh Troy," Friendly said. There was an awkward silence between the two.

Troy decided to break the silence as it would get them nowhere, "So ummm, like that big nosed man said, we have some kind of special ability and another person will be helping us soon." "Yeah, but that Margaret woman told you to introduce yourself to the other animals," Friendly reminded him. "You're right. Hey maybe you and your father can introduce me to your family and then slowly everyone else," Troy suggested. "That actually sounds like a good idea," Friendly commented. "Come on, I'll show you them." The two of them ran to Friendly's den to show Troy his family.

When they arrived, Friendly was shocked to see Ranger, Charmer, Whisper and Plucky there as well. "Are those family members as well," Troy asked. "Yes, let me talk to them first and I'll tell you can come out," Friendly said as he walked to his family. "Oh Friendly there you are. We were just mentioning you," Fox said. "Hi Uncle, how's everything," Plucky said. "Fine," Friendly said. "I'm sorry if I didn't do anything to help your situation." "Not you too. Like I told my father, it's fine."

"Friendly, if you don't mind me asking, what did you need to do," Fox asked. "Oh well I guess I better show you," Friendly said. "You can come out Troy." Troy came out of the bush as Friendly's family were shocked at the sight of the teenage human.

"Son what is he doing where," Fox asked with massive shock. "Well a man told us about a special ability we both had in our dream," Friendly said as he earned looks of disbelief from everyone else. "Hey if a human can talk to animals, you can get warnings from a dream."

Troy decided to introduce himself to Friendly's family. "I guess this is a surprise for some of you guys," Troy attempted to joke. "Well that's a bit of an understatement," Ranger said. "So I take it you're the human who met with my son and mate earlier," Vixen asked. "Yeah, they caught me the pond earlier," Troy said.

"Well let me you introduce everyone," Friendly said. "You already know my father Fox, this is my mother Vixen, this is my sister Charmer and her mate Ranger, this is my nephew Plucky and his mother Whisper." "It's a pleasure to meet you I guess," Plucky said. "Ditto," Troy said as he bent down and put his hand out. Plucky looked at him with confusion as he didn't understand human gestures. "Oh you're supposed to put your paw out and we shake," Troy explained as Plucky put his paw out and the two shook hands (and paws)

Troy did this with everyone else as they got aquatinted with. "So now that I know all your names, me and Friendly should explain why I'm here," Troy said as he and Friendly explained to everyone about their dream and their time in the Velvet Room. "Wow so you two have this power called the Wild Card," Charmer questioned. "Yes and supposedly another person is going to help us soon," Friendly said. "Yeah his name was Yu Narukami and I should introduce myself to the other animals here," Troy said. "Must be to make things easier." "Oh well I guess we'll show you to everyone," Vixen said.

"Ok, Plucky you tell everyone to meet up in mine and Vixen's earth," Fox said. Plucky nodded as he ran off to tell everyone about the meeting. "Wait Friendly, what about her," Vixen said. "What you mean Russet," Friendly replied. "Yes what should we do with her," Vixen asked. "What do you mean "do with her."

Everyone turned around to see Russet at the entrance with a stern look on his. She looked at Troy and was (of course) shocked, "What the bloody hell is a human doing here?" Friendly knew he had to explain to Russet about Troy. After doing so, she laughed really hard as she thought what he said was bullcrap. "Yeah and I can sprout wings and fly." Russet continued to laugh until Troy decided to prove her wrong, "Well Russet, could show us them wings of yours?" The blue vixen stopped laughing as Troy not only said her name, but responded to her sarcastic remark. "Y-you could understand m-me," she said stuttering. "Well of course. Why do you think these people aren't chasing me out," Troy said with a smirk.

Russet fainted from shock. "Oh crap what did I do," Troy said. "Don't worry she's only unconscious," Vixen said. "Well at least we don't have to worry about her?" "Ok so I guess we better hurry to our earth now," Fox said as Troy and the other foxes departed to the other animals. All they hope was that none of them fainted like Russet.

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 3 people. The next chapter will be of Troy meeting the other animals. Don't worry I'll be working on the this weekend. Just a question: What kind of relationship should Troy and Friendly have: a brotherly one or one where Friendly acts as a father to Troy? Or maybe both if I can do it. I'd like to thank Prime230 for following my story. I really appreciate it. Also does any know the meanings of each of the Major Arcanas in Tarot Cards. I really need to know. Well anyways, cya guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Today's chapter will have Troy meet the other animals. Also all the animals are gonna be in the foxes' earth, so apologizes if that wouldn't make sense. Enjoy.**

* * *

Friendly, his family and Troy were running to Fox's and Vixen's earth as they were going to have a meeting there. All they could hope for was that no one would attack him, especially Adder. Friendly explained to his family that they would introduce the animals to Troy the same way he did before. "Sounds like a plan Friendly," Fox commented.

"But should we tell them about your's and Troy's dream," Charmer asked. "I think it's best if we hold that info until it's necessary. Plus it'd sound really weird," Troy exclaimed.

"More weird than our current situation," Ranger asked. "Dude, there was a man with a long nose in it. I don't think things can get any weirder at this point," Troy joked. "You have a point there," Ranger stated.

Troy was actually doubtful and hesitant about this. Doubtful in that any of the animals were even trust and hesitant because memories of his dead parents and grandfather flowed back to him when he used his ability to talk to animals. Realizing how stupid that sounded, Troy decided to not think about that right had something important to do.

Looking at Charmer's huge belly, Troy decided to ask Friendly what was with that. "Oh she's pregnant." "Oh well that makes sense," Troy said.

"Did you guys say something," Charmer asked. "Umm no sister," Friendly said nervously. Troy was confused by Friendly's nervous tone. Before he could ask, Friendly answered his future question with two words, "Mood swings." Then Troy stopped with the questions.

As everyone got closer to the den, they saw Plucky near the entrance. "Oh there you guys," he said relieved. "Everyone was getting impatient, but they would really listen to me." "It's alright Plucky," Fox said to reassure his nephew. Plucky smiled at his grandfather's comment, but Troy could tell it was fake. Plucky went inside, muttering something. Only Troy heard it, "Why did you choose me as leader if I can't even do anything?"

Troy was a bit surprised by his words but focused on the task at hand as the other foxes went inside. "Ok so just wait here until we'll tell to show yourself to the others. Got it," Friendly asked. "Yeah," he nodded as Friendly entered as well.

Meanwhile, inside Fox's and Vixen's earth, a lot of the resident animals were inside talking among themselves. "Why did Plucky us here," Spike asked. "I don't know matey, but it's probably something important if Plucky was in a rush," Toad replied. Everyone was confused by the sudden call of a meeting. A lot of animals were growing impatient, especially Weasel.

"Where the bloody hell are those foxes," Weasel said with anger. "Mother we're bored," Fido whined. "And hungry," Cleo said as her tummy rumbled. "I know my darlings," Weasel said. "Measly, I thought I told you to tell Rollo to get us food hours ago." "I did honest," Measly said. "He said that it would him awhile." Weasel sighed in annoyance. She was began to get really angry with this meeting.

Everyone turned their to the foxes as they entered the earth. "It's about time," Weasel stated. Fox and the others stood in front of the animals as Fox decided to let Plucky explain the reason for the meeting, "A sudden event had recently occurred that concerns White Deer Park."

All the animals showed confusion about what Plucky meant by "event". "What do you mean by that," Dash questioned. "Well I think it's best if my uncle explains." Friendly took the spotlight to talk about Troy. "If any of you remember, earlier today me and my father met a human who was able to understand us well," Friendly stated as some of the animals became suspicious.

"Are you ssstill on about that," questioned Adder. "Was he here again," Mossy asked. "Was he kind," Hurkel asked. "Only you two must be more ssstupid than I thought you to be if you believe that ssstory," Adder said with a highly mocking attitude. "Well it could be true Adder," Shadow said. "Whatever," Adder said turning her attention away from Mossy, Shadow and Hurkel.

"Look, that Troy is in the park now," Friendly said. His statement caused every but those skeptical to gasp. "Are you serious," Spike questioned. "Yes Spike he really is here," Friendly said. "In fact he's actually outside." This prompted to look at him wide-eyed. Even Adder was starting to get interested. "You can come out Troy," Friendly yelled as he ran outside.

Troy came out of the bush he was in as he should himself to all the animals in the earth. Everyone there was speechless. Adder herself was shocked by the site of Troy. "Umm hi," Troy said to them. There was an awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity. _Oh boy, an awkward silence. Just what I've always wanted. _Troy thought sarcastically.

Much to everyone's surprise though, it was Weasel's and Measly's children who broke the silence. "Cool I've never seen a human up close before," Cleo said as she pulled on Troy's khaki pants. "Can we keep him, please," Fido begged. "Fido, Cleo get away from him," Weasel ordered. "You don't what diseases he has." "Hey I take a lot offense to that," Troy said. Cleo and Fido gave a whiny cry as they walked back to their parents, folding their arms in disappointment.

Toad decided to talk to Troy, "So you must be the human Fox and Friendly were talking about?" "Yeah, and your name is," Troy asked. "Toad. Nice to meet you matey," Toad said with a friendly tone. "Yeah, you too," Troy said smiling.

The animals were amazed with Troy's kind attitude as most of them didn't really meet any good humans. Some of them decided to introduce themselves. "I'm Leveret and this is my daughter Dash," Leveret said to Troy. "Hello there," Dash said. "Hi," Troy waving to them.

The way Troy introduced himsels with the animals pleased the fox family. However, they noticed Adder's suspicious expression her face. They all knew how bitter she became after Sinuous' death, the thought of her attacking him or acting hostile worried them.

When Troy tried to greet her, all Adder did was slither out of the earth passing him by. Before she left, all she said was to the fox family, "I guess it isss possssible to be more naïve than Hurkel."

Troy looked with a slightly pissed off look, "Well I take it she's the Alpha Bitch of the group." Some of the animals were shock by Troy cursing while others including Weasel laughed.

"Troy, please watch your language," Vixen said. "Hey I can't the only one thinking it," Troy responded. "You really shouldn't insult anyone if you are not aware of context." Troy looked up and saw Owl with her mate, Hollow.

"Hey it's not my fault that women has one hell of a nasty attitude," Troy said defensively. "That _women_ lost her mate Sinuous awhile ago," Owl said, a little peeved.

At that moment, Troy felt a bit guilty for what he said as he knew what it was like to lose someone. "Man now I feel like a douche," Troy said with guilt. "It's alright son," Fox told him. "Adder isn't necessarily easy to deal with."

"You can say that again," Weasel giggled as she laughed. Fox growled at her and she proceeded to shut up. "That's enough. You don't know how it's like for her." "Whatever. Come on Measly grab the kids so we can meet Rollo," Weasel commanded as Measly took the two kids and followed his mate.

"Ok so is she the Alpha Bitch," Troy repeated. Before Fox or Vixen could scold him, Friendly replied for them, "She may act like one, but I guess she has one redeeming quality: She's trustworthy." Friendly's parent glared at him. "What? Hey I said she was at least trustworthy." "I'm must agree with him on that part, even if she botches things up," Owl said. Fox and Vixen decided not to continue the conversation any further.

Troy saw that it was close to sunset as he needed to head home soon. "Oh crap. Gotta head home now guys," Troy said as he ran home. "It was nice meeting y'all." Everyone looked at him surprised faces as they never expected to meet a human so kind, aside from Rollo's former owner, the Warden.

"I guess you were right Hurkel. That kid really was kind," Dash stated. "You should always give everyone chance, no matter what," Hurkel said.

"Sure..." Leveret said. He knew there were many circumstances where that moral would be unjust or even dangerous. Nonetheless Leveret decided not to say anything.

At that moment, Friendly remembered about the unconscious Russet, "Oh crap." he left immediately for his earth as he feared that she was already awake.

"Well that went better than expected," Ranger exclaimed. "You couldn't be more right," Fox said. Everyone nodded as they were glad with the results of Troy's introduction.

"Maybe we should show Troy to the white deer tomorrow," Plucky suggested. "That's a great idea Plucky," Vixen said. Plucky smiled at his grandmother's complement.

Charmer's stomach out of no where grumbled as she was hungry. Ranger took her to get her some berries as all the animals left as well for their homes. Fox, Vixen, Plucky and Whisper were all by themselves as Dash ran over to him.

"Well that was something. Hey do you want to race Plucky," Dash asked. Plucky asked his grandparents if there was anything else he had to do as leader. They said he could race if he wanted to. Plucky and Dash left to race somewhere.

Whisper decided to leave for her earth as Fox and Vixen went into their's. They wanted to sleep for a while to relax.

Meanwhile, Troy had arrived at his front porch as he entered to his house. His grandmother greeted him, "Oh Troy you're home. How was you trip to the park?" Troy decided not to tell her about his dream yet, "It was actually good grandma."

Rosie smiled at her grandson's chippy mood. "That's good to hear honey. I'm about to make dinner soon, so just wash up."

Troy went to the bathroom as he washed his hands. He began to reflect on how eventful today was. He'd actually made friends with wild animals. For most of his life, Troy's only talked to domestic animals, like pet cats or dogs. He decided to put those thoughts away for the rest of the night and think about the dinner his grandma made.

Back at White Deer Park, Friendly arrived as his earth as he saw Russet was still knock out. He picked her up gently and placed her where she was sleeping before. As he was walking back outside, Russet began to awaken.

"What happened," she asked in confusion. "Oh Russet, my family called for a meeting so I decided to let you sleep," he lied. "I had this weird dream where you and your family were with this human who could talk with us," Russet explained. "All those mice you ate probably gave you crazy dreams," Friendly joked, poking Russet's distended belly.

"Hmph, whatever I'm going back to sleep if I have to talk to you," Russet harshly said as she slapped Friendly's paw off her round stomach. She went back to her spot and continued her nap.

Friendly rolled his eyes as he decided to head outside to grabbed some food for himself. _I really hope I can get through this with an ounce of sanity left._

* * *

**Well that was chapter 4. Seems Troy's introduction went well, aside from Adder of course. I wanted to see if I improved on the spacing of the character's conversation. I have a real problem with that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter today. Also if anyway doesn't know anything about the Persona series, just PM on or send me a note on DeviantArt so I explain it to you. Well cya later guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the HUGE wait you guys. I also want to apologize as it's gonna be a short chapter today compared to the previous ones. Here's Chapter 5**

* * *

**Inaba: (The night after the previous chapter)**

Yu and his friends were at the airport as they were departing for England. Nanako and Dojima had said their goodbyes to them as Nanako was trying really hard not to cry. Everyone was walking aboard the plane. Much to their surprise, they were assigned first class.

"Wait our tickets didn't say first class," Yosuke stated. He looked at his ticket and was surprised to see the design of it change to that of first class tickets. This occurred with everyone else's. "Umm never mind."

The ten Personas users **(I decided to have Marie be able to summon Kaguya in this story) **boarded the plane as it was beginning to start.

"We will now be departing to our destination of England," the pilot spoke. "Please have your seat-belts put on and we'll tell when you may take them off."

Yu relaxed on his seat as he was in between Yosuke and Marie. Teddie, thanks to himself, was sitting in the middle of Chie and Yukiko. Of course they objected but the plane had already left the ground... so yeah.

Kanji was in a two seat row with Naoto as he prayed he didn't get a nosebleed during the flight. Rise and Labrys were next to each other as they discussed about various things.

Deciding it was best to sleep during the flight, Yu went to sleep as he relax his neck on the pillow. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

**?**

When Yu opened his eyes, he found himself in an all too familiar setting.

"It seems we meet again Yu Narukami," Margaret said.

"Margaret, why am I here," Yu asked. He looked around and saw only Margaret was there as well Igor

"Why isn't Marie here," he asked.

"This matter is only about Troy," Igor answered.

"What happened?"

"Well we forgot to tell you about another holder of the Wild Card," Margaret answered.

Margaret's statement had surprised Yu. There was another Persona user now.

"What's their name," Yu asked.

"Friendly."

"Friendly?" At that moment, Margaret opened her compendium and images of Friendly appeared.

"Is that a fox," Yu asked.

"Yes. Aren't you friends with a fox as well Narukami," Margaret said.

"Well yeah," Narukami said. He remembered about the fox at the local shrine. Yu had helped her fulfill people's prayers written on leaves. He was actually surprised to find that _she _had given birth to three cubs.

At that moment, a wave of dizziness had washed over Narukami.

"It is time for you to wake up," Igor announced.

"We hope to see you soon, Narukami."

"Til we meet again."

**Back in the Real World**

Yu had awaken up to see that all of his friends were asleep. The seat-belt light was turned off, so Narukami decided to head to the bathroom to care of some... _personal business_. He squeezed between the chair in front of Marie and her knees. Yu had successfully walked out of he row without waking her.

_She's looks really cute when she's asleep. _At that moment, Marie shuffled a bit. Luckily she didn't wake up so Narukami continued to the bathroom. When he got there, a man exited out of it. The man walked beside Narukami. Yu went inside the bathroom and locked the door.

Once he was done, Narukami washed his hands and splashed water on his face. He began to think about him and his friends' mission. _Wonder how that Troy kid might react. _Yu remembered how he first summoned Izanagi. When that occurred, he just broke the Tarot Card in his hand by the guide of Izanagi's voice. Speaking of Izanagi...

"Narukami," Yu heard as he became dizzy.

"You must find my son, Tsukuyomi," Izanagi spoke. After that his voice faded away as Narukami's dizziness subsided.

"Tsukuyomi?" Narukami was confused by Izanagi's request. "I could have sworn I heard that name before."

All of a sudden, someone knocked on the door and asked if anyone was in there. Yu got out of the room as a young girl dashed inside.

Yu went back to his seat as he saw that Marie was awake, reading a magazine.

"There you are Yu," Marie said to him. "I was wondering where you went."

"Sorry about that, I needed to use the bathroom," Narukami replied. He decided to ask Marie if she knew anything about Tsukuyomi.

"Yeah that he's the Moon God and one of Izanagi's son," Marie answered.

Yu sat there shocked at Marie's brief explanation.

"Are you alright," Marie asked with concern.

Narukami shook his head and proceeded to inform his girlfriend about his encounter in the bathroom.

"Wait how does he Izanagi propose you find his son," Marie questioned.

"I'm not sure but I have a flimsy guess it has to do with Troy McKenzie," Yu stated.

"What makes you say that," Marie asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well it's probably a coincidence, but when Izanagi spoke to me as I thought about Troy."

"Maybe Izanagi thinks that Troy might be able to help find Tsukuyomi."

"That does make sense actually," Yu said though he had another possibility but decided not to mention it until the time comes. He and Marie changed the conversation as they discussed about what they would be doing for some fun at England.

**Meanwhile in England**

Troy and Friendly were walking to the entrance of White Deer Park as they had just got done introducing Troy to the Deer herd. Much to Friendly and his families' pleasure, it had gone smoothly. Most of it was thanks to Trey's absents at the scene. Even though he mellowed after the fight against the Rats, he still had a bit of a temper at time.

Though it was puzzling as to why Trey wasn't there. When asked, Laird just said that he preferred to be in solitude lately. Laird himself was confused by Trey's recent behavior but shrugged it off like the others.

When they arrived at the entrance, Friendly and Troy said goodbye to each other.

"Thanks again for showing me around the animals dude," Troy said.

"No problem," Friendly replied. He had to admit that he was beginning to like Troy now.

The two departed for their homes. As he was walking, Troy looked at the moon. Troy was fascinated by the moon's appearance. He didn't know how to explain it by he always liked looking at the moon. However he got a sharp headache right out of no one.

"Probably should hurry," Troy said as he ran to his home. Little did he know he was going to be involved with something lunar soon.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 5. Again sorry for the wait. My dad had vacation this week and he just loves to suck away all of my freetime. I'll to update another chapter soon and try to have it as long as the other chapter. Also school starts for me Wednesday so yeah... Well I'll cya guys later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait you guys. Warning: this Chapter has gore and strong language in it so be warned. Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Streets of WhiteHaven, England** **11:56 P.M.**

Two guys were walking on the sidewalk as they had annoyed and disappointed looks on their faces.

"Man that party sucked ass," the one with black hair said.

"You can say that again. The beer wasn't even decent," the red hair added.

"I have a better chance at getting krunked with light beer than what those people served."

"Yeah you can say that again. By the way Ted, do you have the time?"

Ted looked at his watch, "It's 11:58."

"Damn I need to get to bed soon. If I get fired from another job, me mum and dad are gonna kick me out of the house."

"See John you should've stuck with me at my place."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not living in that god-forsaken cabin with you."

"Your loss."

All of a sudden, a women's voice was heard from John's cell phone.

"At the sound of the beep it will be midnight."

11:59:39

"Like I said you'll be a lot happier at my house."

11:59:50

"I'm not staying at that God damn shi..."

12:00:00

At that moment, everything turned black and white except for Ted and John.

"What the bloody hell?!" Ted said with a tone of confusion and panic.

Looking around, the two saw the streets and buildings had huge claw marks on them.

"Holy crap Ted look at the moon," John said pointing at it. It was now a hellish, bloody red. However what was most frightening was the claw mark it bore as well.

"Jesus Christ what happened to the moon?"

Both of the men were beyond scared at that moment, but things got worse.

*Growl*

Ted looked behind and saw a horrific sight. His shadow had two fiery red eyes as the growl became louder and deeper.

"What the fucking hell," Ted said as he almost cried with hysteria.

Before he could say anything else, a void-black wolf that was bigger than a lion leaped out of his shadow and attacked him

"Ahhhh, please God help me," Ted screamed as the shadowy lupine scratched and bit him. John could only looked with horror as he witnessed his best friend being mauled by this unholy beast.

"Gahhhh help m-," Ted was not able to finish his sentence as the wolf ripped his throat off, leaving a enormous gash on his neck. Standing there with fear, John slowly tried to move away from his friend's murderer. This attempt was in vain however as the wolf noticed and stared at John. Due to fear taking over his mind, John immediately ran for his life to escape the beast. Strangely enough the wolf did not pursuit John but only grinned at him.

"Pathetic humans," the wolf said with a cold, dark tone as he continued eating Ted's corpse.

Meanwhile, John had escaped to an alleyway as he rested his back on the walls. He fell on his knees and began to cry.

"Oh god... T-Ted," John sobbed. "What the fuck is going on?" After an extensive amount of time, he slightly calmed down. John stood up and decided to check out to see if the wolf had followed him as his knees shook with fear. Much to his relief, the wolf was nowhere to be seen.

Stepping out of the alley, John sighed in relief as he was safe.

The hellish moonlight had caused his shadow grow big. A low, devilish growl was heard behind John. Instead of running away from the growl he foolishly turned only to be greeted with his red-eyes shadow.

A split second later two large paws with claws the size of daggers emerged from John's shadow similar to Ted. However instead of a huge wolf, this was an enormous lion.

The lion had fur color similar to the wolf's but had red claw-shaped marks on both it sides. It's mane was so massive, one could probably hide in it. But the two most horrifying traits of the beast were it's demonic red eyes and it's sheer size. The lion was almost as big as John himself.

Speaking of John, all he could do was stare at the beast with possible the most terrified look on his face. Saying this was the most horrifying and nightmare-inducing event in John's life would be the biggest understatement one would make in their life.

John was barely allowed a moment of thought before the dark beast pounced. The pressure of the lion's paws on his chest and stomach region caused John to throw up some blood.

"GAHHHHH!"

This was possibly the worst pain John has ever felt so far. The lion pushed his paws even harder on John's chest preventing him from breathing and making him choke on his own blood. He began to lose consciousness as the lion was ready to finish him off.

Though before the beast could do so, he put his muzzle next to John's ear and whispered with a cold, unemotional tone, "You human scums will receive judgement soon."

John was left wide-eyed by the heart's ability to speak. Though he was not permitted any other moment for thoughts as the lion raised his head and dashed down to John's neck as he ripped it clean off. He jerked for a bit before he completely stopped moving. The corspe's eyes would be forever wide opened.

Once the lion finished off his prey, he stepped off the dead body and smirked sadistically at his success. He proceeded to swing his paw against John's chest, leaving a mark on it. After that the murderous beast grabbed the dead body's legs as he dragged John to both their companions.

When the lion arrived to where the wolf was, he saw that the wolf had eaten most of Ted's intestines. The lion looked to see his lupine partner waiting.

"It's about God damn you arrived," the wolf impatiently. "What the hell took you so long?"

"The man hid in an alleyway. I had to wait until he was foolish enough to come out in the moonlight," the lion explained.

"Ha, you'd think the dumbass would have figured that out considering how his friend turned out," the wolf smirked. "Man these British twats are morons."

"Well they are human."

"You got that right."

The lion proceeded to drag John's corpse to the forest.

"Come on, we need to hide the bodies in the proper destination."

"Fine," the wolf complained as he dragged Ted's body along with his companion.

"Only a matter of time until her plan comes to fruition," the lion said as the two of them continued to their destination.

**Troy's House: Late Morning**

"Tick-tock." Opening his sand-filled eyes, Troy groaned as he sat up at the sound of his clock. The clock's hands indicated that it was 10:54. Sunlight from the window pierced Troy's eyes provoking him to get out of his bed.

Once his feet touched the floor, Troy stood up and proceeded to the bathroom. He walked down the hallway towards the bathroom as he heard his grandma snoring. Troy tipped toed so he didn't wake her up.

Troy closed the door as he arrived inside the bathroom. He proceeded to do well... his business. Once he was done, Troy washed his hands and then splashed his face to fully wake himself up. After that he went downstairs to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

When he got there, he opened the cabinet and grabbed a box of cereal. Troy got some milk and a bowl to complete the morning meal. He began to eat the cereal and cleaned up once he was done eating.

As he entered through the living room, Troy saw his grandma walk down the stairs.

"Oh good morning grandma."

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I've been sleeping a lot better lately. How did you sleep?"

"Great as usual," Rosie replied.

Rosie went to the kitchen as she heated up a toaster pastry from the fridge. Once she was done eating, she joined her grandson in the living room to watch some TV. They switched the channel to Animal Planet and watched some documentaries.

After half an hour however, their attentions turned to sirens heard outside. When they both looked out the front window, they surprised to see a few police cars near White Deer Park

Troy decided to switch the channel to the news station to see if it says what might be happening.

When he turned the news on, a female reporter was seen, "Hello I'm Maggie Holsters with some breaking news. Two mangle corpses were found in famous nature reserve White Deer Park."

**(Who's There from Persona 4 plays)**

Troy and his grandmother were shocked by this shocking news. The reporter continued with the news, "The two dead bodies were identified as Ted Ferguson and John Nate. Several massive claw marks were found in both bodies and one of them even had his intestines completely stolen."

The only things that were shown of the two were their pale, dead-eyed faces. Both Troy and his grandma had chills sent down there backs.

"So far the claw marks have not been shown to match any of the animals in White Deer Park so the possibility of a murderer dumping the bodies there has not been ruled out yet," Maggie added. "Until then we will inform you of any other development in this case."

Troy decided to change the channel back. Him and his grandmother looked at each other as they were taken back by this horrifying news.

"Are you going to visit your animals there," Rosie asked her grandson.

"I guess so if I can see if the animals know something," Troy answered.

"Well alright. Just promise me you'll bring something to protect yourself," Rosie requested Troy to do.

"I will grandma, though I'll have to go there when the police are done investigating there for the day," Troy said. His grandmother could only nod as she knew her grandson would go to see the animals. She felt a bit irresponsible for letting Troy do this.

"I'm gonna go take a bath," Troy said as he went upstairs leaving Rosie alone in the living room.

"Oh I pray nothing happens to Troy," Rosie said.

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 6. Again sorry for the wait you guys. I had to get used to being back in school. On the bright side since I got a new Kindle Fire HD, I can write stories faster. Also this is where the story becomes gradually darker (at least I hope it does.) I'll try to have the next chapter uploaded later this week. Cya guys later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 7 like I promised. Apologies for the wait. Enjoy.**

* * *

**White Deer Park: Afternoon**

All the animals, including the Weasel's dog Rollo, were gathered in front of Plucky's earth for an urgent meeting. Even most of the White Deers were presented, excluding Trey of course. Most of them were either confused and/or worried for the urgency of the meeting. While in Russet's case she was snickering at how she wishes not to be there and instead sleeping.

"This is just like the last meeting we had," Spike exclaimed. "I have this strange feeling of deja vu.

"You don't think another human like that Troy matey arrived here," Toad questioned

"If those foxesss actually let another human in than then they mussst be as ssstupid than Hurkel," Adder said. "Ssscratch that, no one can be more idiotic than that moronic badger even if they tried." Unknown to her, or not, Hurkel heard what she said and was flabbergasted.

After a while of waiting, the fox family exited out of Plucky's earth.

"Finally," Weasel said impatiently. "Where have you been? We've been waiting for a long time."

"We apologize for the delay," Plucky said. He tried to compose himself as best as he could in front the crowd. "Today two humans were found in the park."

Everyone were shocked by Plucky's words as they began to murmur to each other.

"Do you mean there's more humans like that Troy fellow lurking here," Owl questioned as her mate was sleeping as usual.

"Or worse what if they're poachers like from that one winter," Measly said frightfully.

"Calm down everyone," Plucky said. His attempts to calm the animals down were in vain as they were now worried about these humans.

"Silence," Fox screamed. Everyone became silent as a few of them had never heard Fox yell before.

"The humans that were found are not a threat," Fox said.

"And how are you ssso assure about that," Adder asked. Fox sighed before continuing.

"That is because they were dead," Fox stated.

All the animals gasped by the news of the humans being dead.

"You mean something or someone killed them *yawn*," Hollow questioned as the gasps had awoken him.

"Yes Hollow that is correct," Fox answered. "Me and Vixen found their bodies while we were on our morning walk."

"What happened," Laird asked.

"It was horrible. Both of them had their throats ripped out while one even had his intestines completely pulled," Vixen said with horror as she began to cry from her horrifying experience earlier that morning.

"It's alright Vixen," Fox said holding his mate. "A few minutes later, a group of other humans came by and took the corpses."

"Why would they want dead bodies," Whistler asked.

"I'm can't say sure really. We're hoping that maybe Troy might visit later and she'd some light on this event," Fox continued.

"I might know where he lives," Friendly said.

"Really son," Fox asked.

"Well I saw one of those things Owl called houses near the entrance Troy enters through yesterday. Maybe me and some of the others could avoid the humans and head there?"

"That's actually a good idea son," Fox said. "But who should go with you?"

"I volunteer to help," Plucky said. "Besides it's my duty as leader to protect everyone."

Fox nodded understanding his grandson's determination, "Anyone else willing to join?"

"If I may, I would be more than pleased to help out," Whistler said raising his wing.

"Well if you're going, then I'm following," Speedy said. Whistler opened his beak but couldn't speak before his mate interrupted him, "And don't even think you can try to convince me."

"Anyone else," said Fox.

"I would go but I must be thinking of the owlets," Owl said putting her wing on her belly. "Plus Hollow will be worried to death about me."

Hollow had awoken up at that moment, "What... yes worried indeed."

"Mum can we go? I want to see the human body too," Cleo asked her mother.

"Yeah can we go please," Fido begged.

"Absolutely not," Weasel said as her children huffed loudly.

"Well Weasel maybe Rollo could accompany along with the other animals," Measly suggested. "We could maybe take the night out to relax."

The Weasel twins faces lightened up at their father's suggestion for them to go see Troy

"Hmm well when you put like that... fine I'll let them go," Weasel said as Cleo and Fido hugged their parents. "Rollo make sure nothing happens to them."

"I'll make sure that both my babies are fine," Rollo said boldly.

At that moment, Russet coughed getting Friendly's attention.

"Oh Russet... Will you be joining us," Friendly asked reluctantly. He really did not want her to tag along. Russet wasn't peachy when he told her about how she actually did see Troy and was lied to. It took a lot of convincing to stop her from informing her aunt of how Troy could have been a secret weapon.

"Fine but only if that Troy fellow has something to eat there," she demanded.

Friendly was surprised by Russet and decided to convince that she doesn't have to go.

"You know what maybe I will go. It'll be a good way for him to apologize for making me faint the other day."

_And yet we still haven't been told sorry by your family. I just hope doesn't get angry at me for bringing her along._

The group proceeded to head to the Troy's entrance to see if the humans were there. As some of them expected, there were still some investigating the area so they decided to go another way.

After a while, Friendly and the others found a path that had no humans and Troy's path was in sight.

"Huh convenient," Friendly said. The group walked down the path.

During the walk, the Weasel children began to ask a bunch of questions about Troy and humans in general.

"Does he play in the mud like we do," Fido asked.

"Can he song like me," Cleo sang in her tone deaf voice.

"I hope not," Friendly said with annoyance.

Fido and Cleo continued with their questioning before one of the other animal's nerve got the best of them... unfortunately this animal was Russet.

"My God can you little tears shut the hell up for one fucking minute," Russet screamed at them.

Normally if someone had told the Weasel kids to be quiet they'd with a shut up of their own and an insult. At least if that someone's face didn't look like the Devil himself. Cleo and Fido stopped talking as they looked like they were about to cry.

"Now look no one talks to my babies like..." Rollo couldn't finish as Russet pressed her nose against his.

"I can talk to whoever I want however I damn well please," Russet with an almost demonic tone. Rollo whimpered as he hung he's head down in shame. "That's what I thought you cowardly mutt."

Friendly, Plucky, Whistler and Speedy stared at Russet with shock.

"Well that was umm..." Friendly really couldn't find a word to properly describe what happened.

"Hey grab your assess and hurry it up," Russet yelled. The two foxes and two herons hurried to catch up to the others.

"This is gonna be a rough afternoon," Friendly said. Little did he know it was going to be more than just rough.

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 7. I'm really sorry about the wait, I had to do a bit this week. I'll be working on Young Love. Cya later guys. Also I'd like to give a shout out to 14sleepyhead09 for his story The Journey of a Lifetime.**


End file.
